1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adjusting a flexible printing plate on a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press with clamping rails, both ends of the plate being clamped in the clamping rails with swivel-mounted levers, the clamping rails having opposite ends articulated by swivel-mounted levers, with the swivel-mounted levers being swivellably mounted on the cylinder body and with the thus connected clamping rails being adjustable in relation to one another via control means in such a manner that, in order to correct the register, the printing plate is turned about a precisely defined pivot.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,736, corresponding to German Laid Open Patent Application No. 36 04 209, discloses a control cam for turning the printing plate to adjust the position of the printing plate on a plate cylinder of a sheet-fed offset printing machine. The control cam acts on a clamping rail which is connected to a roller lever to displace the clamping rail and pivot the printing plate. In this manner, the printing plate is briefly released from the plate cylinder and, after adjustment has been performed, is clamped again on the plate cylinder. This adjustment requires that the inking rollers be briefly disengaged, interrupting operation of the printing press. This may lead to disruptions in the ink-water balance and thus to an undesired change in the printed product.